In The End, We Did Everything Right
by crazybookluver465
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends since they were 2 years old. They were each other's firsts, and no one knows them better. Bella has a bit of a crush that Edward didn't reciprocate. What can a girl do? So, they were friends with benefits. What could go wrong, right? Turns out the answer is a lot, a lot can go wrong. Rated M for a reason people.
1. Chapter 1

His lips were soft as they pushed onto mine. I put my arms around his neck. We were sitting in the middle of his large bed.

Edward's tongue made its way into my mouth. He tasted like hot chocolate and mint. His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me closer. I moved my hands up into his hair and pulled on it a bit.

Edward started massaging my sides, and my hands somehow ended up under his shirt feeling his stomach. I moaned at the feeling of him, he was ripped. I moved my hands up further and further, feeling him. I tugged on his shirt and he lifted his arms allowing me to take it off, and then he took my shirt off.

He pushed me down onto the bed, making my head hit the really soft pillows that smelled like him.

We broke the kiss to breath and he kept kissing me down my neck, and shoulders, pulling my bra straps down. I moaned when he moved down to between my breasts. I took my bra off, to grant him better access; he spent a good amount of time down there.

I moaned really loudly, pulling him back up to my lips by his hair. He groaned, one of his hands moving from my waist to my boob, massaging it.

I moaned.

I flipped us over; making me lay on top of him now. I started kissing down his body, until I reached his bulge.

I was about to unbutton his pants when I heard a knock on the door.

"Ugh, I'm going to kill whoever is on the other side of that door." Edward Mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, put your clothes on." I whispered.

I quickly found my shirt on the other side of the room and went over to the door. Edward opened up his laptop and started typing away. He had some stupid paper due next week, and he spent every possible moment on it. Emmett always made fun of him for it. Edward was trying to get into medical school, so he was always working hard.

Speak of the devil. On the other side of the door was Emmett, Edward's older brother.

"Yo, Bellie- Boo!" Emmett yelled in my face. Seriously, that kid has no volume control (or anything control). I have known the two of them since Edward and I were two. He had short curly brown hair, brown eyes, and the cutest little dimples you have ever seen. Emmett was also super muscular.

It's actually surprising when you get to know him. Emmett never works out, he doesn't use steroids or anything, and he eats like a pig; literally everything and he is always hungry. Rose, his girlfriend since his senior year, jumped him the moment she saw him. Emmett used to say that he would never date a girl younger than him, but he and Rosalie have been going strong since then. Don't get me wrong, Rose is a total bombshell; she has long blond hair, icy blue eyes, legs a mile long, and the figure of a super model. She was also very smart, which made people question the couple, because Emmett could be the biggest idiot that has ever walked the planet.

"Hey Emmett," I sighed. I guess this caught Edward attention because he walked over to stand behind me.

"What are you doing here, you oaf?" Edward asked. He wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his chin on my shoulder.

"Oh, so Bella can be here whenever she wants, but I get yelled at about visiting my baby brother?" Emmett pouted.

I rolled my eyes.

"You are a year older than me, you idiot." Edward mumbled. Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew he rolled his eyes.

"You still didn't answer my question." Emmett shoved his meaty finger into Edward's face. I remember he did that once when we were in high school and Edward just bit him. Like, really hard. Emmett couldn't use that hand for a month. Ever since then, Emmett keeps his body parts far enough so that he has time to pull away, just in case Edward gets anymore ideas.

"Bella is here because people can tolerate her for more than twelve minutes. " A voice said. Rose's head popped up from behind Emmett's shoulder.

"Awe, Rosie that hurt." Emmett threw his hand over his heart.

"Well, if you shut up every once in a while, it wouldn't be an issue." Rose informed her fiancée. "Sorry guys, I thought he could manage for five minutes. I guess I was wrong." Rose turned back to Emmett.

"Will you please tell them what you came to say? We have wedding planning to do." Rose looked really annoyed.

"Oh yeah, mom and dad are coming this weekend for wedding stuff." Emmett informed us.

"Ugh, I don't want to go, I'm busy!" Edward groaned.

"Edward, they're your parents." I smacked him upside the head. "You have to go see them. Plus then I get a break from your stupid ass." I turned to Rose. "Tell Esme and Carlisle 'hi'. I don't trust these oafs."

"Oh, hell no. You are coming with us. Don't leave me with these idiots. Esme and Carlisle miss you. You have to come." Rose told me in her no-nonsense voice.

"No, Rose, I don't want to intrude." I insisted.

"Bella, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you." Rose raised her eyebrow.

"Rose-" I was about to start arguing with my best friend, but Edward decided that this was a good time to feel me up. I felt him running his hand up mu thigh.

This was about to turn really embarrassing, really fast. Alright buddy, I'll get you back for this, I promise. "Fine, whatever. I'll go, yes."

"Great," Rose smiled, before pulling Emmett away from the door.

As soon as the door closed I pounced on him. Kissing him and massaging his bulge. He turned us around so that my back was pushing against the door. I wrapped my legs around him, my ass pressed into the door.

His hand moved up my thigh and to my clit. He moaned into my mouth when he discovered that I wasn't wearing any panties under my skirt. He pulled my stretchy tank top down and exposed my perky bosom. He moved his mouth over to my right nipple while sticking two fingers in me.

"Oh, fuck. Mhhh, don't stop." I moaned.

He sped up a bit and I threw my head back, hitting it on the wall behind me.

Edward then started massaging my clit with his thumb and I came undone. Hey, it's been a long time! Well, not really it's been a day, but I have been waiting for this all day. He pulled his hand out of me and brought it up to our faces. His hand was covered in juices.

Before he got a chance to do anything I took his two fingers into my mouth and sucked the cum off of them. Edward moaned.

Without a word I climbed down from him and got down on my knees. I undid his belt and pulled his glorious cock out. I sucked on the tip a bit before putting as much of him in my mouth as I could and started lightly biting him all the way up to the tip.

"Fuck, Bella. I love it when you do that. " Edward moaned.

I licked his shaft from the base to the tip before putting as much as I could fit in my mouth and pumping the rest with my hand.

Edward moaned and grabbed my hair, guiding my head at his preferred speed.

I loved when he took charge like that. I moaned and my hand snaked to my own clit.

"Bella, fuck baby. " He groaned.

I didn't really get a chance to do anything because Edward pulled me up and kissed me so hard that my head spun.

We had somehow made our way to the window. Edward turned me around and pushed me up against the cold window and I almost came right there and then. I don't know why that's such a turn on for me.

He raised my hips up so that my feet were above the floor and sank his majestic member into me.

"Oh, fuck!" I screamed. He started pumping in and out of me at a terribly slow pace.

"Edward, don't fuck with me. Please." I was not above begging at this point.

He slammed into me then hard and fast. I started panting. He reached over and flicked my clit. That was enough for me, I came so hard, but he wasn't done. He kept going so quickly that I came again instantly.

"FUCK!" I screamed.

Edward then stopped and threw me on the bed.

I rolled over onto my stomach and got on my knees. Holding on to the headboard, as Edward pounded me from behind.

Edward then rolled me over and started fingering me again. He then slammed into me and started sucking my left tit.

"Oh, oh oh. Fuck, don't stop, don't stop. Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes!" I screamed as I came. Just then Edward started speeding up, he was almost there I could tell.

"Come for me baby." I whispered.

"Bella!" He yelled before spilling his seed in me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't forget to read pages two hundred to four- fifty" my professor called out as I left the class.

I scribbled the page numbers on a piece of paper and shoved it into my messenger bag.

I pulled out my phone to send Edward a quick text.

_'Class is over, I will be there in 2 minutes. You want a quickie?'_

Since I can't walk in a straight line, I bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" I said as I fell flat on my butt.

"It's alright." A deep voice chuckled. I looked up to see Jasper, Rose's twin brother. "Is running into people a new hobby of yours?" Jasper laughed.

"No, " I mumbled. Shoving my phone into my pocket, I hit jasper in the chest.

"Is falling on your butt a new hobby then?" Jasper asked, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"Oh, ha, ha." I grumbled. "Mister funny guy, eh?" I rolled my eyes. "I have to run, I'll see you later." I called over my shoulder as I ran off.

Edward didn't answer me before I got to his room, so I just opened the door with the key I had.

Edward was sitting at his desk, typing away at his computer. He was working on that damn paper again.

"Hey, you never answered me." I said as I dumped my bag by his door.

"What?" Edward turned to face me in his chair.

"Check your phone." I told him as I took off my top, and pants.

"Oh," He mumbled, looking up at me. His eyes got wide when he saw what I was wearing. I spent the whole day walking around in a black side cut out chemise with a black thong underneath.

"So? What do you say?" I whispered as I straddled him. I could already feel his erection trough his jeans. I leaned down to kiss him and started sucking down his neck and shoulder. I took his shirt off slowly, looking him in the eye the entire time.

Edward answered me by pushing me down on the bed and kissing me senseless. I guess he liked the outfit. He kissed down my neck and shoulders, paying close attention to my breasts. His lips started moving down my body, his hands making his way to my ass. He really likes my ass.

"Hey, it's my turn." I pushed him off of me and took off his pants, his shirt having disappeared a while ago.

I reached inside his underwear, oh boy. I was excited. It been all day in this lingerie, and every time I thought about what I was wearing, I would think about what it would lead to. Longest four hours of my life.

I pulled him into my mouth. He groaned as I sucked and licked until he pulled me off of him.

"That's not going to work." He whispered in my ear.

He laid me down on the bed, his mouth on my boob sucking my nipple. His hand made its way down to my pussy.

He put his hand in my tiny little thong and started fingering me. I moaned and he chuckled.

Moving his face down, he pulled my underwear off with his teeth. He spread my legs open for him. I was so wet, I needed something, anything. He started kissing my thighs, teasing me, not giving me what I wanted.

He smiled and licked me.

"Oh god, Edward!" I moaned.

He then started sucking my clit. My hand went into his hair, pushing further into me. He moaned, and I almost came right there. Edward stuck his tongue into me and I moaned loudly.

He tongue fucked me while palming my ass. He followed up by sticking two fingers inside me and starting to pump them in and out.

"Oh, oh god! Faster!" I begged.

Edward obliged and started going faster, but not before adding a finger in. He started sucking on my clit again. The pleasure was building up inside of me. I knew that was almost there.

"Oh, oh, oh! Yes! Don't stop, please don't stop. Oh god, oh!" I screamed. His fingers felt so good inside. He was pumping in and out of me and I could feel it. He twisted his fingers inside me, thus hitting my g-spot and I came all over him. His fingers and face were covered.

"Edward please. " I begged.

"Hmm?" He looked up, busy licking up all of my juices.

"Edward, fuck me." I looked him in the eye.

Edward didn't have to be told twice. He laid back and pulled me on him. I rubbed my clit up and down his shaft for a bit before sinking onto him, facing him.

I started riding him. I leaned back, holding myself up on his muscled legs, moving up and down. Oh, he's so big I could feel all of him inside of me. I leaned a bit to the right and got a much better angle.

"Oh fuck," I moaned. "Fuck Edward, you're so fucking big."

Edward grabbed my tights and stopped me. I looked over at him curiously. I had all my answers in a matter of seconds though, and he started pounding me, thrusting his hips up and into me. I was so close and he knew.

Edward reached over and started massaging my clit. He twisted his hips a bit and hit my g- spot.

I screamed his name as I came all over him. He didn't stop and my cum sprayed all over the place. He was covered in it. He was definitely going to have to change the sheets.

He kept going until I came again. He wasn't getting there today so I stopped him and climbed off. Edward groaned at me but I didn't acknowledge it. I lay next to him and started pumping his dick with my hand while licking my cum off of his abs. I then moved my face to his and sucked on his ear before moaning in his ear quietly.

"Oh _fuck_" I whispered. "Don't stop, yes. Fuck you're so hot. _Oh fuck,_ _Edward!_" That did it. He came all over my hand and himself. I licked it all off, paying close attention to his dick, which was already hard again.

"Ready for round two?" I looked up at him.

He just smiled and pulled my face up to his.

My hand reached down between us and I grazed his dick. Edward groaned. I laughed and jumped up. Edward looked up at me.

"Let's do something new." I said as I walked over to the table we ate at. I sat on the edge and supported myself with my arms behind me. He stood before me and I wrapped my legs firmly around his hips as he leaned in to penetrate me.

I looked into his eyes and he griped my bottom to control the momentum.

"Oh fuck, I like this one Bells." Edward groaned and leaned in to kiss me.

"Oh you like it? Wait till you see the next one I have in mind." What can I say? I was in an adventurous mood.

I turned to lie on my back and pulled Edward to me. I slipped my legs over his shoulders.

I put my arms and hands down and lifted my hips up while he grabbed my bottom.

"Hmm, don't stop!" I yelled. "Ugh, I'm gonna come!"

"Yeah, come for me baby." Edward whispered.

"Oh!" I moaned as my body started to shake.

"Come on baby." Edward whispered. That was enough for me and my walls clenched around Edward as he sped up.

"Fuck, please don't stop." I whined when he pulled out.

Edward motioned his head over to the bed.

I jumped up from the table, he started backing up and I followed him. Once I reached him I bend down and licked his dick from base to top I put as much of it in my mouth and pumped the rest. I then moved my mouth up his body, licking his chest. I then pushed Edward onto his back on the bed. "Pull your knees up to your chest." I whispered.

I sat down backwards and slid him inside while propping myself up on his feet.

This one was a harder one. Thank god I took gymnastics when I was younger.

I reached down and grabbed Edward's wrists to make movement simpler.

"Oh, oh, oh, fuck! Yes!" I moaned; yeah, this was a good one.

After about four minutes, I got tired, so I climbed off of him.

Once Edward stood up, I kicked my leg up onto his shoulder. Edward looked at me shocked for a moment, before shrugging and trusting into my awaiting pussy. That's why he was a good fuck buddy. He didn't question things; he just went along with my craziness.

"Ugh, fuck, oh yeah" I moaned.

Edward didn't even give me a chance to enjoy this position before he grabbed my ass and lifted my one leg off the floor. He lifted me up and I wrapped my leg around his hips. Without stopping, he pushed me into the wall and kept just ramming into me.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, _fuck_!" I screamed. "Fuck Edward, I'm gonna come."

"Ugh, fuck, come for me baby. I'm almost there." One of Edwards's hands reached between us and flicked my clit.

"Ugh, fuck!" I screamed and milked Edward, causing him to also come.

We stayed in that position, just panting and looking at each other.

Once I caught my breath, I unwrapped my body from Edward's and went to get some water.

"Oh Bella, that was amazing." Edward said in awe.

I looked over my shoulder. Edward was hard again, his gaze focused on my butt. I laughed and shook my ass.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with my head resting on Edward's chest. I breathed him in deeply. Yeah, I have it bad. I've been in love with my best friend since for a few months. I know cliché, but what's a girl to do? Edward and I were each other's first everything. First kiss, first orgasm, first real fuck. I didn't really think anything of it in high school because we both did it to get it out of the way.

Edward knew I had a thing for him, he just didn't know how bad it was, and was a bit reluctant when I brought up friends with benefits. The way I see it, I had it so bad that I couldn't date someone else long enough to sleep with them, and Edward was so busy with his school that he wouldn't be getting any, so might as well relieve each other's stress. It also never got boring, because we were friends, and we always talked about everything. There was no need to worry about hurting someone's feelings when you tell them that their performance has been sub-par.

The thing is, every time we had a conversation I fell harder and harder for Edward. Now if this wasn't bad enough, sleeping with him has made me madly in love with him. Every day I learn something new and it just makes him better in my eyes. I knew for a fact that Edward reciprocated the feelings. He really liked me in high school, but I didn't see him because I didn't think of things like that. It's not that I friend zoned him, I just wasn't into relationships; I lost my virginity just so I didn't have to admit to people at parties when we played truth or dare. I know not a good reason, but I have always trusted Edward. Now he was trying to get into medical school and didn't date anyone. He was afraid of being a bad boyfriend. Whatever.

I had promised Rose that I would go dress shopping with her today. I didn't have any classes on Fridays, and we had to do it today because Edward and Emmett's parents were coming in tomorrow and we had to spend time with them. Rose texted me last night to let me know that they were bringing Alice, the guys' little sister. This means that Jasper, Alice's boyfriend and Roses brother was coming too. Alice was still in his school.

I had a couple of hours before I have to meet up with Rose and what better way to spend them than teasing Edward?

I pulled up the sheets a bit to see that we were both still naked. You never know who will barge in, so we try to put some clothes on before bed, but every once in a while, we have so much fun that we forget.

I looked to make sure that Edward was still asleep, and my hand snaked down his body. When my hand grazed him, Edward's dick twitched.

I smiled and kissed his chest before moving my body down the bed. I pulled the covers over my head and looked at Edward's cock. I could feel the wetness between my thighs. I licked the tip and started sucking away.

"Fuck, Bella." I heard Edward groan. "Best morning ever, fuck!" Edward's hands made their way to my hair. Pulling my hair, and guiding my head.

I bobbed my head up and down, enjoying the sounds that Edward was making. I popped my head out from under the covers, and kissed him.

I licked his lips and stuck my tongue in his mouth. I licked the roof of him mouth and sucked his tongue into my mouth. I moved my pussy over his cock and rubbed it up and down. I pulled away and he moaned. Edward continued sucking my neck and shoulder.

I sat up a bit to get a better angle, causing Edward's mouth to move to my nipple. His hand made its way back to my other boob. I grabbed his cock and slid onto it. I started moving my hips back and forth. While I was busy riding him, Edward reached over and pulled on my nipple. Motivated by my moans he started pinching.

"Oh! Oh my god, Edward!" I collapsed on him as my orgasm hit me.

"Bella, I want you to sit on my face."

I climbed off of him and moved up to his face. I didn't hover above his face, I sat on it. He licked and sucked my cunt , and his hand snaked up my thighs.

"Hmm, fuck!" I cried out.

Edward chuckled into me. I rode him while he tongue fucked me.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck me!" I yelled.

I climbed off of him and jumped off the bed. I walked over to the table and laid on it. My ass was up in the air and ready for Edward to fuck me.

Edward came up behind me and slammed into me. He reached under me and grabbed my boob.

"Bella, fuck you're so tight!" Edward groaned, still pounding me from the back.

"Mhm, yeah, fuck!" I was so close, and I could tell Edward was too. His movement becoming erratic and his thrusts irregular.

"Oh, ooh, don't stop! Fuck, I'm so close. Edward!" I cried out

"Fuck, Bella!" Edward groaned. He pulled out of me and I rolled over. Edward grabbed his cock and stroked it until he came all over me. I jumped off of the table and grabbed his dick in my mouth, sucking it dry.

"You deserve a little extra something, something." Edward kissed me.

He pulled me over to the window and pressed my body up against it. His mouth went straight to my right breast while his hand went down to my pussy. I was still so wet down there. Edward finger fucked me and massaged my clit.

"Hmm, fuck." I mumbled

Edward pulled his fingers out of me. He laid me down on the floor and his mouth went down to the one place I needed it.

"Oh, fuck Edward, that's so good" I moaned

Edward looked up and I groaned.

"Oh fuck! Don't stop, don't stop!" I cried out.

I was so close, Edward could tell, he put his mouth on my clit and started sucking.

"Shit, shit, shit! Edward!" I grabbed his hair, and pushed his face further into me. "Fuck!" I yelled as I sprayed my juices all over the place.

"Hmm, Bella you taste so good." Edward moaned and mumbled as he licked me up.

Edward picked me up and carried me over to the bed. He laid me down and kissed down my body. When he got to my pussy, he pushed into me.

"Oh, fuck!"

He thrust in and out of me. I clenched my thighs together, making him hit me much deeper. Edward shifted his weight over to the right, and hit my g- spot.

"Oh, yeah." I moaned.

"Come for me, babe." Edward whispered in my ear. "Come on, I know your close, I am too."

I cried out Edward's name as I came, milking his cock. With a few more thrusts Edward spilled his warm seed into me.

Edward pulled out of me and rolled over.

I jumped up off the bed. "I have to get ready, Rose will be here soon." I said and walked into the bathroom.

I'm surprised none of our friends have figured out that we were sleeping together. I was always at Edward's place and he was always at mine. I opened up the closet next to the shower and pulled out one of Edwards fluffy towels.

I sighed as I thought about what was ahead of me today.

Dress, after dress, after dress. Why did I agree to this?


	4. Chapter 4

I walked out of the bathroom to see Edward on his stupid computer again.

"Edward, that report can't possibly be that long." I walked up behind him and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"I know, I finished it three days ago." Edward waved his hand.

"Well than, what are you doing?" I asked, exasperated.

"Just going over it, seeing what I can fix." Edward mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. There was really nothing I could do. The kid was almost as stubborn as his older brother.

"Well, I am going dress shopping today, so I'm not gonna be here to babysit you and make sure you get out. That means I'm going to make you promise me." I pulled on his hair to move his head back and look at me.

"Bella, you're gonna ruin my hair!" Edward whined and swatted at my hand.

"Edward, promise me that you will get out of this tiny apartment today." I warned, bringing my face closer to his.

"Yeah, ok. I promise." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Thanks babe!" I smiled and kissed him before letting go and walking over to his dresser.

I had my own drawer and a few hangers in the closet that I never used. I pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a black tank top.

Hmm, I need a sweater. I walked over to the closet and grabbed one of Edward's sweaters. After stuffing my stuff into my bag, I said bye to Edward and ran out the door.

I lived just two floors above Edward, so I got to my room quickly. I dumped my bag on my computer chair and fell on my bed. Rose will show up when it's time to go, plus there will be a lot of changing, so might as well be comfy.

I pulled out my phone. Twelve missed calls and two voice mails from an unknown number, that's odd. I pressed one and listened. The calls came around two thirty. It's probably some telemarketer or something like that.

No way! It was Mike Newton. How did he get my number? Who calls people at two thirty in the morning?

"_Hey Bella, I thought I'd call you and see if you wanted to go out for drinks or something._" I pulled the phone farther away from my ear. I really can't stand his voice.

I pressed three to jump to the next one.

"_Hey Bella, it's me again. If you're too busy tonight, I thought we could go for ice cream tomorrow. I'll stop by your room at noon, right after class and we could go._" Talk about not giving someone a choice.

I looked at the clock, it was only eleven, and I could still grab something to eat. All I could find in my fridge was yogurt and apple juice, I really need to go shopping.

I found a protein bar in my cupboard. I've had worse breakfasts.

"Bella?" Rose called out.

"Oh, Rose I didn't hear you come in." I turned around.

Rose was standing there in a black pencil skirt, a light blue blouse, and black wedges.

"Yeah, I saw you wolfing down that granola bar." Rose laughed. "Umm Bella, what are you wearing honey?"

"Clothes." I said sarcastically.

"Bella! The salons we're going to are classy." Rose rolled her eyes.

"I'm classy." I walked over to her, plopped down on the bed and burped for good measure.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure you'll be getting your invitation for tea with the queen soon." Rose snorted and walked over to my closet. "I mean really? Edward's old high school sweater? Who even keeps those?"

"He washes it." I mumbled. Sometimes.

"I'm sure he does." Rose threw a red top in my face, and then a pair of skinny jeans. I'm glad she threw the black flats at the door.

"You have two minutes to change." Rose informed me and walked into my bathroom.

"I'm not changing!" I called after her.

I reluctantly changed into a nice purple blouse I had in the back of my closet. I was brushing my hair back into a ponytail when Rose re-appeared.

"How are you feeling?" I asked and handed her a plastic water bottle.

"I'm fine. Let's go." She pulled me out of my apartment by the arm.

"You will never believe who called me last night, at two in the morning." I challenged Rose as we climbed into her car.

"Eric Christian Olsen?" She started the car.

"Pft, I wish! That would be the greatest day of my life. No, it was Mike Newton. He asked me to get drinks with him. Then, ten minutes later, he called to inform me that he will be dropping by at noon so that we can go get ice cream." The more I talked, the funnier it got.

"What a creep!" Rose laughed. "How many years has that kid been obsessed with you?"

"I don't even know, I want to say since the seventh, but I'm not sure." I placed my feet on the dashboard and leaned back.

"That's just sad. He really doesn't get the hint, does he?" Rose shook her head. "We're here!" She announced proudly.

I climbed out of the car and followed Rose into the 'salon'. I don't understand why they're called that. We were greeted at the front by a blond girl. She looked about twenty five. Her hair was in a ponytail on top of her head.

The girl, Erika, led us to the back of the store to talk about what Rose was looking for.

"I want something elegant. It can be short or long. It has to be a pastel colour. Emmett said that he doesn't really like the sleeveless style. I want to see what we can do with that because if he gets to help with the decisions, he becomes a lot more tolerable. Oh, and they need to be under two hundred, because all of my friends are poor." Rose announced, in one big breath.

Erika quickly nodded. "I'll be right back."

We were sitting in plush chairs waiting for Erika to come back. I was looking around the shop when my eyes landed on the exact dress Rose described. It was a pastel pink colour, floor length and sort of had a thing to hold it up. Emmett was just afraid that someone's dress will slide right off of them. He said he wanted a 'classy wedding', but with Emmett there, that might never happened. He clearly doesn't know about boob tape.

"Rose. Rose, Rose look!" I swatted at my friend.

"Bella, I swear, you are worse than Emmett. What is it?" She turned to glare at me.

I pointed to the dress. "A, you will be a great mother, and B, I just found your bridesmaids dress."

"Oh my god Bella, that's exactly what I pictured! How often does that even happened? We can be out of here by eleven thirty." Rose was way exited.

I turned my head when I heard the clicking heels coming our way. It was Erika, back with a pile of dresses on her arm.

"Hey Erika, can we try that dress?"Rose asked, I swear her eyes were sparkling.

"The Empire Halter Floor-length Chiffon Bridesmaid Dress? Sure." Erika nodded. I hopped up and followed her to a large, change room with a full length mirror and poufs in two of the corners.

She hung up all of the dresses on the inside of the door and closed it. I peeled off my shorts and top, and pulled on the dress we found. I knew Rose would kill me if that wasn't the first one that I put on.

I opened the door to see Erika standing on the outside. "Could you, uh, zip me up?" I asked Erika, trying to hold the dress up on my body.

"Sure." She smiled and zipped me up. "Shall we go show Rose?"

"Yeah, before she comes looking for us." I notified her, eyes wide.

I pulled the dress up from the front and Erika grabbed the back, and we walked to where Rose was sitting impatiently.

"Oh my god, Bella, its perfect! You are honestly the best maid of honour ever." Rose clapped her hands together.

Yeah, the maid of honour that doesn't do anything. Esme had it covered.

"Is this it, Rose?" I smiled at my friend.

"It's perfect."

"Ok then, unzip me and I will go change while you guys do your thing." I turned around.

Rose unzipped me and I walked off. Once I pulled the dress off, I pulled out my phone. I thought that Edward would appreciate a picture in between outfits.

I pulled my thong off; I wasn't wearing a bra, and snapped a picture.

Once I hit send, I put my phone on one of the poufs and proceeded to pull my pants on.

My phone vibrated as I was pulling my top over my head.

_Really Bella? What that hell am I supposed to do with this hard on now?_

I giggled and typed _I don't know Eddie. You're a big boy. Figure it out._

I shoved my phone into my back pocket and walked out of the room.

I met Rose out front."Ready to go?"

"Yeah. I just called Emmett to tell him that we're done." She smiled.

Once we got in her car, Rose blared the music, as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Someone is in a good mood." I laughed.

We spent the entire ride back up, singing along to the music and laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

I waved goodbye and made my way back to my apartment. I was unlocking my door when someone called my name. I tuned to see Mike Newton standing right in front of me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I came so we could get ice cream. Remember? I left you a message." He said as if I was really stupid for not making the connection.

"Oh sorry, Mike. I already have plans. I promised. I also have a ton of homework." I was running out of excuses.

"Oh, ok. Maybe next time." He shrugged.

I was letting him down too easy. He wasn't getting the hint. "No, Mike. Never. I don't ever want to go out with you."

He looked like he was about to cry so I just opened the door from behind me, and ran into my room.

I leaned against the door and sighed heavily.

I was ready to have a nice day in, curl up with a nice book and some tea.

I slid down the door and smiled when my black office chair turned in front of me.

Edward was sitting in the chair, wearing dark jeans and a red shirt with a black hoody on top.

"You think that you can send me pictures like that and just get away with it?" He said lowly.

I could feel the wetness pool between my thighs.

I moaned. "I'm sorry."

"You're gonna pay." He stood up.

I shivered.

"Get up." He grabbed my arm.

I scrambled to get up.

Edward grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to him. I could feel his erection on my stomach. I moaned at how hard he already was. Edwards mouth covered mine, effectively shutting me up. His hands made their way to my butt, up my back, and to my boobs. He palmed my boobs while his tongue explored my mouth.

I pulled away to breath and Edward's face made its way down to my boobs. He roughly pulled my shirt off to expose my boobs; I think that he ripped my only nice blouse. I threw my head back and breathed heavily. As Edward buried his face in my chest, his hands made their way back to my ass.

He pulled my phone and panties out of my back pocked. He tossed my phone on my desk and groaned when he realized what he was holding in his other hand.

We've gotten into the habit of checking each other for breakables after we broke six phones between the two of us.

"Bella, I love your ass." He moaned. I pulled on his hair to bring his face back to mine. I put my hands on his chest, his hands still on my ass.

"Edward." I breathed. I brushed my hands down his body until I got to his zipper. I quickly unzipped him and reached in, looking for his dick.

"Not yet." He whispered in my ear. He lifted me up, hands on my ass, and threw me on the bed.

I climbed on top of me and pulled me in for a kiss. I pulled my face away to breath and he continued down my body. He pulled my shorts off in one swift move.

"You dirty girl." He smiled when he remembered that I wasn't wearing any underwear. "Now, as your punishment, you can't come until I say so."

I whimpered.

He pulled moved his head down between my legs and gently sucked on my clit.

I moaned loudly.

Edward chuckled and put two fingers in me. He started pumping his fingers in and out, in and out.

"Oh god," I breathed.

He stopped pumping and pulled his mouth away from me. I moaned out of frustration. He smiled and shook his head. "Alright, alright."

Edward's fingers made their way back inside me..

Edward kept fingering me as he leaned over me and kissed me. I moaned into him mouth and Edward moved his other hand to my boob.

"Oh god, Oh my god. Edward, I'm going to come. Edward!" my entire body twitched. I opened my eyes to see Edward hovering above me. I pushed him back and pulled his pants off. I leaned on my hands and knees and sucked him off. I could feel myself get wetter at each sound he made.

I pulled and tugged and bit until he pulled me up to him. I sank onto his member.

"Your still wearing clothes. That won't do." I shook my head.

Edward pulled off his shirt and sweater.

I started bouncing on him. He grabbed my ass to have better leverage, and moved his hips in sync with mine.

"Hmm, oh fuck. Yes." I moaned.

"You've been so bad, you need to be punished." Edward groaned out.

"Yes, I've been bad. Punish me, Edward. Oh fuck!" I moaned out as I rode him.

Edward stopped me. "Get on your hands and knees." He ordered.

I did as I was told.

Edward came up behind me and massaged my ass. "You've been so bad." He slapped my ass.

"Oh, I've been so naughty." I moaned. "I promise I will never tease you again."

"Oh you do, do you? You will never tease me?" He asked, slapping my rear again.

"Yes!" I called out.

"You still need to be punished." Edward groaned. He pushed into me from behind.

"Oh fuck, yes. Please don't stop, fuck, fuck, Edward." My hands couldn't hold me up, so I fell face first, onto the bed.

"Yeah, you like that you dirty slut." Edward pounded me and repeatedly slapped my ass again.

"I do, I love it. Don't stop." I pleaded.

"It wouldn't be punishment then, would it?" He asked. "You dirty, dirty slut." He grabbed my ass.

"Yes, I'm a dirty slut. Fuck my dirty little pussy." I moaned.

Edward pulled out of me and I huffed. He turned me so that I was lying on my back.

Edward pulled my hips up and slowly pushed into me.

"Hmn, fuck. Edward, fuck." I moaned.

I wrapped my legs around his ass. He moved me, gripping my hips, back and forth.

"Oh, the little slut likes this does she?" Edward let go of my hip momentarily and pinched my ass.

"Oh fuck, yes fuck my dirty little pussy. Punish me." I moaned.

Edward let go of my hips and pulled me up. He wrapped his arms around my waist and continued to thrust up into me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my fingers in his hair.

He laid back and pulled me down on top of him.

"Hmm, fuck!" I bit Edward's shoulder.

Edward grabbed my ass with both hands and shook it. He slapped my right cheek twice, hard, and I moaned.

"You like that you slut?"

"I love it, oh god! I'm going to come!" I moaned.

"Come for me baby."

"Oh fuck, oh god, oh god. Fuck, Edward!" I yelled out my orgasm.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, heres another chapter with a lemon in it. I know that some of you don't like it, and don't like the way I write my lemons. **

**There is a reason that there are so many lemons right off the bat, trust me. I know how this whole thing plays out, you don't yet. I promise that there is a plot and reasoning behind all of the chapters. I'm already fifteen chapters in, and there is a lot of 'plot' coming your way. There is drama and action, and all of the fun stuff. **

**However, if you don't like my writing or this particular story, (maybe because I'm a terrible writer, or this is a bad story in general,) there is not much I can do to change your mind.**

**The thing is, this is how I write, and if you really hate it that much, there are many other wonderful stories on this site that you can enjoy besides this one.**

**Thanks to everyone who supports and encourages me. **

**Much love, Dalia**

Edward and I were sitting in a small diner.

An attractive waiter placed a cup of hot chocolate in front of Edward and a bowl of vanilla ice cream in front of me.

"So, according to Rose, she and Emmett will spend tomorrow with your parents. We will all get together for brunch on Sunday." I informed Edward as I took a scoop of ice cream from the bowl.

"We can just spend the day in bed." Edward leaned over the table and stole my ice cream.

"I like the sound of that." I moaned, and smirked.

"I'm sure. Do you have any more lingerie to show me?" He wiped ice cream from my lip.

"Hmm, maybe; I have one that I think you'll like." I smiled.

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow. "Describe it to me."

I smiled."Well, it's me." I raised my spoon to my lips. "Naked."

Edward almost choked on the hot chocolate he was sipping.

I laughed out. "What did you expect Eddie?"

"I honestly don't know why I'm still surprised at the things that come out of your mouth." He shook his head.

"Hmm, I don't know either, so what do you think?"

"I think that we should get out of here." Edward threw some money on the table and jumped up. He grabbed me by the hand and pulled me out of the restaurant.

"I meant about the project." I laughed when we were in the car.

"That works too. Your place or mine?" Edward mumbled.

I shook my head and laughed. It was just so cheesy. "Yours I guess."

Edward nodded we drove off.

Edward was on his phone as I unlocked the door to his apartment.

I threw the keys onto the dining table as Edward made his way to his desk.

"Umm, where are you going?" I asked.

"I just have to send a copy of the results to my lab partner." He waved his hand over his shoulder.

I sighed. "Alright, I guess I'm going to start without you." I taunted.

I wiggled out of my jeans and tossed them in Edward's general direction. I pulled my tank top over my head and plopped down on the bed, letting my hair spill onto the pillows around me.

I ran my hand down my body and moaned. Edward turned to look at me. His eyes roamed my black lace clad body. This was his favourite thing on me; black panties with dark purple lace over top and a black bra with dark purple lace on the edges.

I knew I had him then. I ran my fingers over my breasts. I slipped my hands in my bra. I gently squeezed my nipples and bit my lip. My right hand slowly travelled down my body. I quickly pulled my panties off and threw them at Edward. I moved my fingers down to my clit and started working it in small, quick circles. A low moan escaped my lips and I stared working it faster, and rougher.

I moaned loudly as I slipped a finger into my soaking pussy.

"Yeah you like it when I fuck myself don't you?" I breathed.

My eyes fluttered closed as I sped up, fingering myself faster.

"Yes, fuck!" I called out as I came all over my fingers. I opened my eyes and breathed deeply, looking up at the ceiling. I sat up on my elbows and looked over at Edward.

"You said something about a report?" I asked him as I brought my hand up to my mouth and sucked the cum off of my hand.

I closed my eyes and moaned again.

When I opened them, Edward's face was between my legs. His cloths were gone.

I could feel his cool breath on my hot pussy. It was torture, but I wasn't complaining.

I twisted my fingers into his hair and pushed him closer to me.

He slowly licked me, teasing me.

"Don't stop." I begged.

Edward chuckled into me and flicked me with his tongue. I arched my back and pulled his head closer into me. His lips closed around my clit and he sucked and flicked his tongue over it. I called out Edward's name over and over again as he slipped one long finger into me.

His fingers felt so much better than mine. He slipped a second finger in me, and I screamed. I gripped and twisted the sheets so hard that my fingers hurt.

"God, you're beautiful." Edward mumbled.

I squeezed my eyes shut as my orgasm hit me.

"Edward, I need you to fuck me." I pulled Edward's face to mine.

Edward smirked and kissed me. I could taste myself on his lips.

He moved down my body. He stopped at my nipples to suck on them before flipping us so that he was on his back and I was on top.

"Fuck," I groaned as I raised my hips over his throbbing cock. I hovered just above his dick, teasing him. Edward slammed up into me, causing us both to moan.

I pushed him down flat onto the bed and began quickly riding him. I moved up and down, and grabbed my breasts, squeezing them. I looked down to see Edward lick his lips.

"Oh, fuck. You like that don't you?"

I paused and moved my hips in a circle over his, Edward groaned and grabbed my thighs, helping me.

Edward stopped me. He pulled me up so that I was on my hands and knees and moved in behind me. He teased me, rubbing his thing on my pussy lips, pushing in a bit before pulling out. I growled and sat up. I grabbed his member and lightly squeezed while I pumped. With the other hand I grabbed his ass.

I looked up at him. "Now fuck me."

Edward nodded and I jumped up from the bed.

Edward looked at me questioningly.

"I want you to fuck me," I brought my face close to his, "against the wall."

I could see him swallow.

I walked over to the door and pressed my back to the wall. I moaned and Edward made his way to me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands made their way to my ass. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his hips. He pushed me into the wall and pumped me with two fingers and rubbed my clit with his thumb.

"Oh, fuck." I mumbled into his shoulder. "Yeah, don't stop!"

He replaced his fingers with his cock.

"Hmm, fuck. You're so big." I moaned as he pushed into me.

Edward started to pump and I tried to pull my right leg over his shoulder to put us into a better position but I slipped.

I grabbed my foot and tried to force it over his shoulder but I couldn't get my arm at the right angle.

Edward and I looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"Sorry, I haven't stretched today." I mumbled.

Edward nodded and dropped his shoulder a bit. Once I had my foot over it, he straightened out.

"Now I'm going to fuck you." Edward whispered and bit my ear. He smashed his lips onto mine plunging his tongue into my mouth. He slammed back into me and started thrusting quickly.

Edward stood up on his toes, giving him a better angle, and I came undone.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck!" I screamed.

"Fuck, Bella." Edward groaned. He kept thrusting in me. I felt his body tens up, and his thrusts became erratic.

"Come on baby," I moaned, "fuck!"

We stayed where we were, just breathing and looking at each other.

Once we got control of our breathing Edward pulled out of me and placed me on the ground. I walked over to his discarded T-shirt on the floor and put it on.

"Why do you do that?" Edward asked me.

"It's comfy. Plus, you don't look terrible without a shirt." I shrugged.

"Thanks, Bella." Edward rolled his eyes.

I shrugged again.

Edward pulled on his pants and turned on the TV, before plopping down in the bed.

I walked over to his cupboards, looking for food.

Finding nothing, I groaned. "Why do you never have food here?"

"Bella, we just ate." Edward sighed.

"Edward, you know I'm always hungry after we fuck." I turned to face him.

Edward growled. "You know what that word does to me, Bella." He looked at me.

"I know." I giggled. "Well, I'm going to go grab some stuff from the store. Is it safe to assume that you don't wanna come with?"

"Well, I kind of can't." Edward pointed to his crotch.

I laughed and got dressed.

Once at the store I grabbed a cart and started throwing things in it. I got mostly vegetables, and healthy food. I did buy some cookies, because if I didn't Edward might never speak to me again.

I was almost done when I turned to get deodorant. My eyes swept over the isle looking for it when my eyes landed on something else.

I froze. It's been two months. I never even thought about it.

I threw several boxes into the cart and raced to the checkout counter.

Once I got home, I left the groceries in the car and ran up stairs. I dropped my keys three or four times, trying to unlock the door. Once inside, I ran into the bathroom.

Sitting on that toilet, waiting, were the longest eight minutes of my life.

They were all positive, all seven of them.

Pregnant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright guys, here's another chapter. This one doesn't have any lemons in it, its a 'real' chapter. **

**To address a comment I got, I write for me and for those that like and want to read my stories. I'm not making anyone read them. This is a hobby of mine, as it is for may others, I'm writing these stories because I like writing and I'm a fan of the series.**

I fumbled around, looking for my phone. Once I found it, my hand were shaking so much that I had to re-dial the number over and over.

_"__Bella? Its ten, what's going on?." _I could hear the smile in Rose's voice.

"I have a problem. Can you come over?" I stuttered.

"_What's wrong?_"

"Can you please just get here?" I plopped down on the bed, my phone falling next to me. One of the tests was still in my hand.

I don't know how long I just lay there, not moving. I was just thinking; staring at the test.

I had convinced myself that I wasn't actually pregnant by the time Rose knocked on the door.

"Come in." I called out and sat up on the bed.

"Bella, whats going on? You call me in a panic, asking me to come here. I just don't- " Rose's voice sharply cut off when her eyes landed on my hand. "Is- is that what I think it is?"

I nodded, a tear falling from my eyes.

"How many did you take?" She sat next to me on the bed.

"Seven," my voice cracked.

"Oh, sweetie." Rose wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "Here is what were going to do; You go wash your face, and I'll call the clinic and make an appointment."

I nodded and made my way to the bathroom.

I turned on the cold water and looked at myself in the mirror. Once the tears started, I couldn't stop them.

I splashed some water on my face and made my way to Rose. She was sitting on the bed.

"Appointment is for tomorrow afternoon. It will be ok, I promise. I am here for you." Rose informed me when she saw me walk in.

I nodded and sat down next to her.

"I didn't even know that you were seeing someone." Rose mumbled and took my hand in hers.

"I'm not." I said softly.

"Do- do you know who the father is?" She murmured.

I nodded my head.

"Who is it?" She wiped away some of the tears that started running down my face again.

I opened and closed my mouth a couple of times, trying to find the courage to tell Rose.

I shook my head and looked at the floor. My phone flashed, missed call from Edward.

My breath caught in my throat and I started crying harder. I hadn't even thought about him until now. What was he going to say? What were his parents going to say? Esme is going to be so disappointed.

I started hyperventilating, thinking about everyone turning away from me. How could I be this stupid? I just threw away my future.

And Edward, he had such a bright future ahead of him. Well, I wasn't about to let this ruin his future. He was not finding out.

"Is it Edward?" Rose whispered.

I looked up at her with wide eyes, her face blurring from the tears that just wouldn't stop.

I nodded my head and a huge sob just ripped through my body.

"You, you can't tell him." I bawled.

Rose moved closer and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, the only thing holding me together.

"Its ok honey, we don't have to tell anyone you don't want to." She rubbed my arm and I put my head on her shoulder.

After what felt like hours of me blubbering on her shoulder, Rose got up to make me a cup of tea.

She was moving around in the kitchen quietly and I thought this was a good time to text Edward so that he wouldn't completely lose his mind.

'_Hey, I went home, English project due. I'll see you later :)_'

"Here you go, this will make you feel better. I know it calmed me down." Rose handed me a cup of herbal tea. It smelled bad, but I felt that I wanted to drink it.

I put my phone down and grabbed the tea, hurriedly drinking it.

"What do you mean it helped you?" I looked up at Rose as realization hit me.

"Why do you think Emmett and I got engaged while still in school?" Rose smiled.

"So, congratulations?"

"No, I lost the baby." Rose's smile faltered. Tears springing to her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Rose." I put the empty mug down and hugged my friend. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. Emmett and I had already told everyone that we were getting married and when I lost it, I was in a dark place so Emmett and I thought that keeping my mind on the wedding might help me." Rose explained through the tears.

"I am so sorry." I whispered again as the tears returned. This time not from self pity, but from mourning, and from the pain that my best friend was going through.

"Its ok." Rose wiped the tears from her eyes. "Ive had time to come to terms with it."

We pulled away and looked at each other.

"So, are you really not planning on telling Edward?" Asked, her eyes searching my face.

"I'm going to tell him that Im pregnant, but not that its his." I mumbled.

"Why not?"

"I cant ruin his future. We're not even a couple. We just fuck, I can't do this to him. Its my own fault and I won't drag him into this." I angrily wiped the tears away.

"I hate to break it to you, but it takes two people to make a baby. Edward would want to know, Bella. I don't think that your relationship status really matters at this point." Rose shook her head.

"I can't do this to him. I love him too much. He's been working towards this for years and I will not take it away from him." I stated.

"What makes you think that this will stop him from achieving his dreams? Or you achieving yours? you and I both know that he will be more hurt if you don't tell him."

"I cant do this to him." I murmured looking at the ground.

"Alright, we can talk about this tomorrow." Rose sighed.

She moved off the bed so that I could get under the covers. She wrapped me up and sat down next to me.

She told me about Emmett's reaction, the goof actually fell over and hit his head on something, and how he proposed. This time the full story because she told me about all of the cheesy things Emmett said about their future with their child.

**So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think, should Bella keep this from Edward? Or is Rose right? How is everyone else going to react? **

**How will Edward react to the news? **


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning with a huge headache. I guess crying for hours on end will do that to a person. I rolled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. The pregnancy tests were all still in my garbage by the toilet at the boxes that they came in were strewn across the bathroom floor.

Kicking a few boxes out of the way, I moved to the sink so that I could wash my face and brush the bitter taste of reality out of my mouth.

Checking my phone, I found that I had a bunch of missed calls and texts from Edward and Rose. I sighed and put my phone back down on the desk face down. I walked over to the closet and picked out some shorts and a tank top. Stripping down, I looked at myself in the mirror that stood in my closet. Rose said that women don't usually show until about twelve weeks, but I still felt as if it was obvious.

I ran my hands over my stomach and kind of poked at it.

I stood there, just looking at how my stomach looked as I twisted and turned to look at it from different angles when my phone rang, startling me.

I rushed over to where I had left it, and answered, not looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I breathed into the receiver, realizing I should have checked who was calling me.

"_Hey Bella. I'm on my way back from brunch, I'll be there in about ten minutes to take you to your appointment. I told the guys and the parental units that you were sick and had the stomach bug, which is why you didn't come. Keep that in mind if anyone questions you._" Rose had a tendency to talk at people rather than to them.

"Rose, we're not in a spy movie. Who is going to question me about my whereabouts? I literally just got out of bed maybe half an hour ago." I rolled my eyes and made my way back to my closet to put clothes on before Rose busted my door down.

"_I don't know, shit happens. How do you feel?_" Rose laughed.

"Ok, I guess. I'm still trying to wrap my head around this. Thank you for letting me bail on brunch, and covering for me." I sighed.

"_What are friends for?_"

"Well, in Emmett's case, to annoy the shit out of you." I shrugged even though she couldn't see me.

Her laugh carried through the speaker and somehow made me feel better. Even if I had no one else, I knew I had Rose and Edward and Emmett. My friends would not let me down.

"_Aight, I'm downstairs. Come on, or you'll be late._" Rose commanded.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." I mumbled as I slipped into my favourite converse.

I grabbed a big sweater and shoved my phone and keys into the pocket.

I decided to take the stairs just to avoid running into anybody I knew on the way to Rose.

Rose was sitting in her car with huge sunglasses covering her face, singing along to the radio when I climbed into the passenger seat.

"Ready?" She turned the music down.

"No."

"You'll be fine. I promise. I'm here." She squeezed my hand.

I nodded my head and Rose pulled out of her spot.

"Where is this clinic anyway?" I asked.

"It's down Reagent." She groaned at the downtown traffic we drove up to.

I laughed and turned up the music coming from the radio.

"Have you talked to Edward yet?" She asked, tapping the wheel to the beat of the song.

"Yeah, he called me a few times last night when I didn't come back, and several times today." I sighed.

"He's worried about you. When I told them that you were sick, he wondered why you didn't tell him anything. He said that you seemed fine last night. I think he tried to call you a couple of times after that." She nodded.

"Yeah, sounds like him. Always worrying about me."

"Are you what are you thinking of telling him?"

"I don't know. I haven't changed my mind ,I don't want him to know that he's the father, but at the same time does it feel right not telling him that I'm pregnant at all."

"That's true. You don't want him to find out another way."

"Yeah, I just don't know how to tell him."

"You'll figure it out. You guys have been friends for so long, I'm pretty sure that you could just tell hime telepathically." She laughed.

I smirked at the thought. When we were younger we pretty much communicate like that. We didn't need words to understand each other, this pissed pretty much everyone else off because we would ignore everyone around us.

"Yeah, I wish it was that easy." I sighed.

"Are you going to tell anyone else?"

"I can't really avoid it, people will be able to tell."

"I meant that Edward is the father."

"I don't think I can. I'd love to be able to tell his family, but I can't risk him finding out. Not to mention that it's not fair to him."

"I promise you that if you decide to keep this from him, I will take this secret to the grave."

"Thanks Rose." I smiled. I knew that she meant it.

Once we pulled into the parking lot, Rose hurried ahead of me to check in with the nurse at the front desk while I slowly stumbled after her.

The waiting room was painted in light pastels and was filled with toys. I guess a lot of mothers brought their other children here. The walls were decorated much like a nursery would be with pictures of babies everywhere.

I picked a spot near a very pregnant woman with short blonde hair and brown eyes. Rose came over to me with a clipboard.

"She said to fill this to the best of your ability." Rose handed me the forms.

I'm glad that this was a free clinic. I would not be able to afford this on my own right now and I was not ready for either of my parents to find out about my situation.

I filled the form out with ease not even blinking at the _father _side of it. I've known Edward for so long that this information came to me as easily as my own did.

Rose took the form back to the receptionist, and a few moments later I was called.

"Will you come with me?" I turned to face Rose.

"Of course, whatever you need." She smiled.

We stood up and followed the pretty nurse into the back.

"Have a seat and Doctor Cohen will be with you in a moment." She smiled and left the room.

I climbed onto the paper covered exam table.

"Rose, I don't know how I'll do this." I whispered, looking at the floor as the reality of things hit me.

"I'm here. Every step of the way." She wrapped me in a hug.

We were startled by a knock on the door.

"Hello, I'm Audrey Cohen." Dr. Cohen said as she stepped into the room. She was an older woman, with short brown hair, blue eyes, and glasses.

Rose stepped back and sat in the plastic chair as I waved.

"So Bella, this is your first appointment?" She asked, looking through some papers.

"Yup." I nodded.

"Well, let's check that everything is in working order and then we can talk a bit more. Is that alright?" She lowered the clip-board.

"Sounds good." I smiled.

I lay back as Dr. Cohen smeared some blue goop on my stomach and pressed the wand thing to my stomach.

"It looks to me like everything is perfect with the baby, nothing to worry about. Now, you are about nine weeks along. So, your baby is about the size of a grape right now. This is its face, and legs, and these are his arms." She pointed to each thing as she identified it. "Any questions?"

"Umm, this is my first. I only found out that I was pregnant last night. I pretty much need all of the information I can get my hands on."

"Alright well, let me print up these pictures and go grab some flyers for you to look at." She pressed a few buttons and walked out of the room.

"Rose. are you listening? Because my head is spinning and I don't think I'm retaining any of this." I said as I wiped the goop off of my stomach.

"Typing it all out on my phone. I've got ya covered." She winked.

Dr. Cohen walked into the room with a bunch of papers, including a card that held all of the pictures and read 'your due date is may 10th' on the front. I handed everything off to Rose to hold on to.

"I suggest that you read over all of these when you get a chance. As for this being your first time, have you considered all of your options?" She asked warmly.

"Options?" I frowned.

"Well, you don't have to keep the baby. Have you considered abortion or adoption?"

"I guess, I guess I haven't." I stammered. "I can't have an abortion, that goes against everything. No, no abortion."

"What about adoption?" she tilted her head.

"I don't know if I could give my baby up. Sure this wasn't the plan, but I can't give it up." I rubbed my stomach.

"Alright, well, then I have a few questions for you and then I can answer any you have." She looked at me and Rose.

I nodded my head.

"Any morning sickness?" She questioned, pen in hand.

"Actually, no." I laughed

**Here it is for you. Thank you so much to all who follows and favourites and those who have left all of the positive feedback.**

**I've been posting chapters fairly quickly one after another, but thats going to slow down a bit. I have a lot on my plate, and even if the chapter is done, sometimes its about getting the time (or even remembering) to post it. **

**As always, feel free to review and let me know what you think.**

**Much love, Dalia**


	9. Chapter 9

"Rose, where are we going?" I asked. Rose was speeding away from the clinic, but in the wrong direction.

"You're coming over. You need to be with family right now and I want to keep an eye on you." Rose shrugged.

"Rose!" I groaned.

"You heard what the doctor said. Don't try to argue with me." She shook her head.

"Are you gonna parent me now?" I huffed.

"If thats what it takes." She shrugged.

"Can I tell you something?" I whispered.

"Of course you can sweetie." Rose nodded.

"I know that this is going to be hard, and its going to suck, but I'm excited." I moved my hands to my stomach, tears pricking at my eyes. "I've always kind of wanted to be a mom, and now that I've seen her, I'm so attached and I can't wait to meet her."

"Her?" Rose smiled.

"I don't know, I just feel like its going to be a girl. Is that weird?" I looked down.

"Not at all honey, I was convinced that mine was a boy." Rose sniffled. "I'm glad that you feel this way. I want you to know that we will all be here to help you along the way."

Rose pulled into her parking spot and we made our way upstairs. In their apartment, we found Emmett and Jasper playing video games in the living room, while Emmett was stuffing chips into his mouth.

"Hey guys, whats up?" I asked when they both turned to look at us.

"I thought you were sick." Emmett threw a chip at me.

"Not exactly." I took my shoes off. "I do have something to tell you guys, though."

"Are you sure Bella?" Rose asked from her spot between the two.

"Yeah I am, this is a happy thing and I want them to know." I nodded.

The guys paused their video game and turned their attention to me.

"I'm pregnant." I smiled.

"What?" Emmett raised his eyebrows.

"Pregnant. I am with child, and actually pretty excited about it." I shrugged.

"Congrats, Bella. I'm happy for you." Jasper stood up to hug me.

"Thanks Jasper." I laughed with joy. "Emmett are you ok?" I asked when he didn't move. Rose was rubbing his shoulder and his face was red.

He looked up fast. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm happy for you Bella."

I smiled and walked over to sit in his lap.

"Thank you. I'm sorry." I whispered into his shoulder as I hugged him.

He hugged me tighter to him and nodded into my shoulder. I hated doing this to my friends. I knew that they were still hurting from the loss of their baby.

Emmett squeezed me one last time and stood up. "I can't believe little innocent Bella got knocked up."

"God, can we not call it that?" I groaned.

"Were you expecting anything less?" Jasper laughed.

"I guess not." I shrugged and plopped down on the couch.

"How did my baby brother react?" Emmett leaned back and put his feet up on the coffee table.

"I haven't told him yet." I murmured.

"Why not, seems he'd be the first person you'd tell." Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"I just came back from my appointment and I just haven't seen him yet. I think he already left for his thing though." I looked at the clock. "I'll tell him when he comes back tomorrow."

"Oh, so you're coming to the lunch?" He asked.

"No, I don't think so. It's still not my thing. I'll tell him when I see him." I tilted my head. Why was Jasper questioning this so hard?

"So, who's the father?" Emmett wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Oh, that's not important." I mumbled, the blush creeping to my cheeks.

"So you know who it is. Interesting. I guess that we will find to when the baby is born." Emmett laughed.

"What do you mean?" My eyes widened.

"Well the baby is going to look like the father too, right?" He asked.

"I guess so, yeah." I mumbled and turned to look at Rose. I think she understood because she announced that we were going to the kitchen.

What if she looked a lot like him, would he figure it out? Of course he would, its Edward.

"Bella breath." Rose handed me a glass of water and lead me to the chairs in the kitchen.

"What am I going to do Rose?"

"One problem at a time Bella. We have time. Just relax for now."

I nodded and sipped the water.

"Bella, your phone is ringing!" Emmett called out from the living room.

I walked over and picked my phone up off the couch to see that it was Edward calling me. I was so not ready to talk to him, so I panicked and rejected the call.

"Who was that?" Emmett asked, eyes glued to the screen.

"Oh, it was just Edward, I'll call him back later." I mumbled and ran off to the kitchen.

"Have you talked to him at all since you found out?" Rose was cutting peppers when I came back into the kitchen.

"No, I've been avoiding him. I don't know how to talk to him while I have this hanging over my head, you know? I don't know how I'll tell him without spilling the beans. I've literally never lied to him, how can I look into his eyes and not tell him the whole truth?" I sighed and grabbed a cutting board and knife so I could help Rose.

"It will be hard, I'm not saying it wont, but you can't not tell him that you're pregnant. As for the lying, you know how I feel." She shrugged. "I think you should tell him. He deserves to know. I think he would be a good father. "

"I know, you're right. I just, I can't. I have my reasons, that you might not understand, but I just can't." I sighed.

"Ok, this is your choice, I will support you no matter what. I just think that you should at least consider telling him the truth." Rose stopped cutting.

"I will, I promise. He would be a good father, you're not wrong. I feel bad for taking this away from his parents, or him. I will think about it." I nodded.

"You have to think about yourself first now. It has to be about your baby. I would take tomorrow off and just take time to think what you're going to tell Edward. Do you have any important classes tomorrow?"

"No, I just have a history class that I wasn't gonna go to anyway." I said as I made my way to the fridge to get some chicken.

"Perfect; that means you can stay for dinner." Rose gave me her 'no non-sense' smile.

I sighed. "Fine, but only if I can mess with Emmett.""Are you kidding? I'd pay to watch you mess with him." Rose threw her head back and laughed.

**Here we are, another chapter. Kind of a filler, but we all need those. Is anyone really surprised about about the boys' reactions? Jasper is happy if you're happy and Emmett took it really well, clearly still grieving their baby, but happy for Bella.**

**Thanks to all who leave their opinions and thoughts about whats happening, it inspires me and makes me smile. Please continue to do so :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's another one for you guys. I love it when you guys share your opinion about what's going on. Bella is being a little selfish right now. Maybe she doesn't want to deal with Edward right now, but telling Emmett and Jasper first? I don't know... shady at best. What will Edward have to say?**  
I was in bed watching movies when someone knocked on the door.

"Go away." I called out. I wasn't in the mood to deal with whoever it was. I heard the intruder laugh before putting a key in my door.

I rolled my eyes. I was in no mood to argue with anyone about anything.

"And here I thought that you were faking sick just to get out of the brunch." Edward chucked once he saw me.

I paused the disney movie that was on my screen and leaned my head back to look at Edward.

"Me? Fake sick to get out of something? Never." I smiled.

"At least you're not too sick for sass." Edward made his way to the side of the bed and sat down next to me.

"Never too sick for sass." I quipped.

Edward kicked his shoes off and climbed under the covers with me.

"What part of sick do you not understand, dumbass?" I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I couldn't care less. I'm pretty sure that I'm immune to you by now." Edward shrugged, already in bed with me.

"I wish I was immune to your bullshit." I sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. Do you want to tell me why you've been avoiding me?" He bumped his shoulder against mine.

"I haven't been avoiding you." I mumbled, my blanket cuddly the most interesting thing in the world.

"Is that why I had to find out from Rose that you were sick?" he poked my cheek, trying to get me to face him.

"I was just already on the phone with her." I lied.

"So, whats the damage?" He asked.

"Nothing major. I actually have to talk to you about something." I took a deep breath, ready to tell Edward that I was having his baby.

Seeing Emmett's reaction to my news made me think about the fact that I was taking this away from not just Edward, but his family. Emmett would make such a great uncle, and Esme and Charlie are going to be the best grandparents to walk this earth.

"Go for it." Edward turned so that he was facing me.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered.

"What?" Edward's eyes grew wide.

"Pregnant." I turned away, not wanting to look into his green eyes.

"Does Charlie know?" I shook my head violently, knowing that my words would betray me.

"What does this mean?"

"It means that I'm about nine weeks." I mumbled.

"Are you keeping it?" He glanced down to my stomach.

"Of course I'm keeping it. What else would I do?" My hands instinctively moved to protect my still flat stomach.

"I have to go." Edward said abruptly, and moved to leave.

"Wait, Edward!" I grabbed his arm.

He pulled out of my grip. "What the fuck is this? Is this what you meant by sick?" He accused.

"Edward, I-" I started.

"I thought that you weren't like this, I love you. Maybe I should say that I _loved _you."

"Please don't. I love you too." My vision blurred because of my tears and my voice cracked.

"I don't even know who you are right now." He shook his head.

"I'm the same person. Please, I really need you right now, please don't go. Your my best friend, I really need you." I cried out.

"See, I thought that you were my best friend too, but now I'm not so sure. Who's, who's the father?" He asked so quietly, I hardly heard it.

My heart dropped. I didn't know how he was going to react to me telling him the truth. "Does it matter?"

"I guess not. I can't believe you were this stupid. I want nothing to do with this." He spat before grabbing his shoes and leaving the room.

I sank lower into the bed and buried my face in the pillows. I cried and cried until the tears stopped coming. Once I was dry, I just stayed in place, not moving. If I didn't have Edward, I had no one. Edward was the only person I could count on to always be there for me and support me without judgment. Having his support meant everything, and without him, I was lost.

I was going to have to drop school and move back home with my dad, Charlie. Oh, god. Charlie would be so disappointed that his little girl was stupid enough to get knocked up at nineteen. How much more cliche could that be?

My life was over. I thought that I was going to get out of that stupid little town, and now I had to go back to Forks, because there is no way I could support this baby on my own.

I was pulled out of my thoughts to the sound of the doorknob turning. Rose stepped inside the room, I could smell her perfume, and took her shoes off.

She made her was to the kitchen and put down a few paper bags that she brought with her.

She turned opened up my cabinets and sighed. I assume that it was at all of the candy that she found because thats the one she opened.

Rose continued to look through my kitchen until she found some bowls and spoons. She poured something into the bowls from inside one of the paper bags.

After she placed the bowls and the other paper bags on the table that I never use, she made her way toward the bed.

She pulled the blankets down a bit and stepped back when she saw that my eyes were open and watching her.

"Oh, god. You scarred me. Why didn't you tell me that you're awake? I thought that you were sleeping." She put a hand over her heart.

I shrugged and didn't really make an effort to move from my position.

"Bella, come one. I brought dinner and a few other things for you." She rolled her eyes.

Dinner? How long had I beed crying?

"Bella, whats wrong?" Rose asked when she realized that it wasn't my laziness acting up.

"Edward came by." I mumbled, another tear leaking from my eyes.

"Oh no. Did you decide to tell him that he's the father?" She sat down next to me.

"I didn't get the chance to. He got really mad and when he asked who was I didn't know what to say. He assumed that it was someone else's. So I said 'does it really matter?' He took that to mean that I don't know who the father is. He got really mad and said that he doesn't know who I am anymore. He said that he wanted nothing to do with me or it." I started sobbing again and rolled over onto my stomach to cry into my pillow.

"Have been in bed since then?" She smoothed my hair down.

I nodded into the pillow.

"Come on Bella, it will be fine. He will come around, I'm sure." Rose tried to comfort me.

"You didn't see the look in his eyes. He was so disgusted. I cant believe that I just lost the one person who has literally been there for everything since I was two. Rose, I don't know how to live my life without him." I cried out, the words muffled by my pillow.

I wasn't even sure that Rose heard me until I heard her typing something into her phone.

She was calling someone. I turned my face to look at her, not sure who she could be calling.

"Hello?" I heard Edward on the other end. He was breathing hard, probably running. He only went jogging when he was really frustrated.

It was worse than I thought.

"Rose, what are you doing?" I wisher yelled at the tall blonde.

"You're a complete asshole. Who do you think you are? Your family would be ashamed of you. This is the one person that has helped your stupid ass through everything, and you cant even support her. Not only that but you say all these mean things to her and leave her to cry for hours? I really though that you were better than this, Edward." She hung up on him.

"I really wish you hadn't done that." I mumbled.

"Why's that?" She asked.

"He's going to take this as a personal attack. He's going to hate me even more if he thinks that I'm turning his family against him." I sniffled, having given up on stopping the tears.

"Edward really needs to get over himself. I don't know what his problem is right now, but this is not him." She shook her head. "Now come on, you have to eat and I went out and got some prenatal vitamins for you, because we all know how healthy you are."

I chuckled and climbed out from under the coves, following Rose.

She was right, I couldn't let the fact that Edward wanted nothing to do with me affect this baby. I was going to do everything I could to make sure I gave birth to a healthy child, I could cry over Edward later.

**Reposted! I'm sorry about the code thing, I honestly don't know what happened. Hopefully there aren't anymore problems.**

**Once again, feel free to comment and leave your thoughts :)**

**Dalia**


	11. Chapter 11

**I like that you guys aren't believing in all of Bella's shit and seeing her responsibility in this. No one is perfect, so it wouldn't make sense for me to write perfect character that never make mistakes. If that was the case then they wouldn't be in most of these situation, and that would be super boring to read, trust me.**

**It was never the plan for Edward to find out that the baby is his after its all grown up, I've got a lot more than that ;P **

**Don't think that the drama is over, a pregnancy lasts nine months, right? And then the 18 years after the baby is born.**

**Thank you so much for all of the feedback. I know that It's been a while but I warned you guys that I wasn't going to have a lot of time. **

**I had another chemistry term test today and it sucked. I have a huge ****project due next week and for some reason like two physics and chemistry labs... (not that you guys really carebut, I need somewhere to vent.)**

**Dalia**

"I really hope that Bella is cooking." Emmett announced as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm a great cook." Rose waved the knife in her hand around to make her point, although it had the opposite effect.

"No one is saying you aren't, dear." Emmett slowly pulled the knife out of Rose's grasp.

"Don't worry Rose, its not you. I've just trained him to like my food." I laughed.

"I'm still not entirely convinced that she doesn't put cocaine in her food." Emmett accused, pointing a meaty finger at me.

"Hey Emmett, she waved the knife around. I know how to use it and make it look like an accident." I raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, alright, point taken." Emmett raised his hands in front of his chest.

Thats right. I'm in charge here.

"Emmett, door!" Jasper called from the living room. That boy was so entranced in his game that he couldn't open the door.

Emmett walked away, hopefully to open the door, but who knows with that kid.

"Who else did you invite?" I asked Rose. The usual crowd was here. All except Edward.

"I didn't invite anyone else." Rose looked at me with big eyes. "I think that Emmett and Jas might have invited Edward."

"Oh." I looked down. I shouldn't be surprised; we were all friends and Edward was Emmett's brother. The guys didn't know about what happened between us, only Rose.

"Are you ok?" Rose reached for my shoulder.

"Yeah, I have no right to be upset here. They are brothers. He has more right to be here than I do." I shrugged.

"Thats not true Bella, you're like family to all of us." Rose shook her head.

"Yeah but he's really family to Emmett and to you soon too. Maybe I should go home." I put the knife down.

"Blood has nothing to do with it. I think that you're right in this situation and I bet you money that Emmett and Jasper will feel the same."

"I can't ask you guys to choose between friends. It's not fair to you guys. Especially considering that we are in this situation because I'm a coward." I wiped away at the single tear that rolled down my cheek.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm scared of being hurt in the end. I'm scared of having my happiness ripped away from me if I tell Edward that he's the only one that could be the baby's father. I love him so much and I don't want to get hurt any more than this. I don't know if I could take it. I'm terrified Rose. To me, this seems like the better option. Even if I have to lose you guys in the process."

"Hold up, you're not losing anyone. What are you scared of?"

"Edward is a really good guy, he would totally drop everything to help raise this baby. He would give up on all of his dreams because he would see it as his responsibility. I know he will love the baby unconditionally and provide everything. I just don't want him to look back in twenty years and think that we held him back from achieving his potential."

"Is that really what you think of me?" Edward's voice echoed through the room.

I turned to see Edward, Emmett, and Jasper watching Rose and I in the entry way to the kitchen.

"Am I wrong? You would do anything for the baby." I narrowed my eyes. He knew now, might as well confront him. "The things you said to me when you thought it was someone else's. You were ready to throw away an entire lifetime because you were upset. I don't think you're ready to handle the implications of a child right now. That's why its easy for me to see you resenting me and this child and I will not let her grow up thinking she isn't loved."

"You're not wrong about that I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, but that was after you decided to tell me it was someone else's. You really think I'm going to regret being there for my child? For raising it? Is that how lowly you think of me?"

"You feel that way now, but its really easy to be resentful. You don't even feel it coming. One day it's just there and you don't know how to get rid of it."

"I thought that you knew me better than that. I thought that you of all people would see my potential of being a good dad. I could never resent my own child." He shook his head.

"You could grow to resent me." I mumbled, looking at the floor.

"I just might, because you didn't think I had a right to know that she existed." He accused.

"Screw you Edward." I pushed passed him and make my way to the door. I left my jacket where it was lying on the couch and stormed down the stairs and into the cool October night.

Once outside, I instantly regretted not grabbing my coat.

I stood by the entrance of the building watching the quiet street. There were two apartment buildings on either side of Rose and Emmett's building. On the other side of the street were big luxurious houses; the kind that I would never be able to afford.

"Don't worry baby. Even if its just you and me, I'll take care of you. We don't need anyone. I'm sorry I messed this up for you. I should have been more careful so that you would be born into a better situation. No one deserves to be from a broken home. I really do love your daddy, you know? Not the way he loves me, but it doesn't mater. He's the smartest man I've ever met, the sweetest too. I bet you're going to be just like him, huh? Wouldn't blame you, he has a lot more to offer. All I can really give you is an appriciation for books, and a scary love for food." I sighed and shivered, placing my hands around my non-existent bump.

"That's not true," A voice said as I felt a heavy material placed on my shoulders, "You're mom is so beautiful. She's funny and sarcastic, and doesn't take carp form anyone." Edward stood behind me.

I turned to face him and took a deep breath. "Edward, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry, I fucked up."

"We're all allowed one or two of those." He shrugged.

"Yeah, well, I guess these are my two." I looked down.

"What are you talking about?"

"I got pregnant and then I didn't tell you." I laughed humourlessly.

"Bella, look at me." Edward sighed.

I looked at at him to see him pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It takes two to make a baby, I know that much. And yes you should have told me, but I didn't give you the best environment to do so. We're both at fault here. All that matters is that now I know and we can both be here for that little baby." Edward stepped closer to me.

"Really?" I smiled.

"Of course, Bella. You're acting as if you hadn't known me my entire life. No, this is not ideal, but I've always wanted kids. You being the mom is just the cherry on top." He brushed the pads of his fingers along my cheek.

"You don't mean that." I snorted.

"Why do you keep thinking that you know what goes on inside my head Bella?" Edward stepped back again.

"I just… I don't know ok?" I turned away.

"Bella, stop. Just stop thinking you know whats going to happen, if you had those powers, we wouldn't be in this situation." Hu chuckled.

I turned around tears in my eyes. "I'm glad you're amused."

"Bella, please don't." He stepped up to me and wiped the tears out of my eyes. "I promise you that it will all be ok. I want this kid."

I looked up into his green eyes. "Ok." I whispered. "I love you so much. Maybe I shouldn't tell you, but its been a week of mistakes, so I might as well. Besides, you seem in a forgiving mood. I love you as my best friend, the person who has been there for literally everything. I love you because no one on this planet knows me or understands me like you do. But I also love you in that way. I love you because you're sexy and funny and I always want to be kissing you."

"Are you for real?" Edward asked, I couldn't read his expression.

I nodded.

"Bella I have been in love with you since our middle school graduation." It was Edward's turn to snort.

"What?"

"Ask Rose, Jasper, Mom and Dad. They know." He shook his head.

"Are you for real?"

Edward nodded.

"Why the hell have we boon doing this whole 'friends with benefits' crap?" I threw my hands up in the air.

"I have no idea." Edward Laughed.

"We're dumb." I announced.

"Is it really a girl, Bells?"

"What?"

"You said she upstairs, I just thought." Edward mumbled.

"I don't know yet, its too early. I just have a feeling. A mother's intuition."

"Oh, ok. I hope it is a girl."

I smiled and stepped closer to Edward. I'm the only thing that has been holding me back this entire time. I stretched towards Edward and Pulled his face down to mine, pressing my lips against his.

"Hey Bella?" Edward's arms circled around my waist and he smiled down at me.

"Hmm?" I hummed, content.

"I love you." Edward grinned.

"I love you too." I broke out into a huge smile.

"Now, lets get you inside," Edward started pulling me towards the building, "I can't have my baby mamma getting sick.."

I stopped dead in my tracks.

Edward turned to me, his face sheepish. "Too soon?"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand, pulling him with me.

We climbed the stairs hand in hand, only braking the silence to randomly say 'I love you'.

When we walked back inside the apartment, Everyone was sitting on the couches, facing the door. They were talking about something when we entered, but they stopped when they're eyes zeroed in on our hands.

Jasper stood up from where he was sitting. "Finally!"

"I fucking knew it." Rose shouted.

"How did you guys know?" I asked.

"Edward told me years ago." Jasper shrugged.

"I told you nothing. You just made a lucky guess." Edward accused.

"I've known that Bella has a thing for Edward since our senior trip. I tracked Edward down two days ago to see what the hell was going on with him and he confessed to me." Rose smiled smugly.

"Did everyone except me know?" Emmett whined.


End file.
